After Dawn
by ButtonEaters
Summary: This is our opinion of what would happen 16 years after breaking dawn.  This is also posted on Booksie
1. Chapter 1

Jacob pov

Dear Jacob,

Tomorrow we shall be Mr and Mrs Black; we will eventually start our life as a married couple. Tomorrow will be one of the days I will remember thought my life and will be one of my most cherish able memories. I am so happy that you proposed to me in my mother and father's meadow on that warm summer's evening and am glad that you chose me to be the one to spend the rest of your life with. I am glad that Billy will be my father-in-law as I seem to like him better than my own father at time's (don't tell either of them that) and yet you still want to marry me even though my family are vampires. So tomorrow I hopefully shall be Mrs Renesmee Carlie Black for the rest of my life. I love you Jacob Black.

Love From

Nessie xx

She's so sweet, I am glad that her family have placed their blessing upon us so we can be married. For I've known her since she was first born 16 years ago. The thought of her name being Mrs. Black is something I have longed for and glad that she chose to take my surname rather than keeping her pre-marital one. Damn where shall I put this letter now Emmet's coming. I had just placed it under my bed mattress by the time he had strolled into the room. He had come to tell me that it was time for my stag party, yet I hadn't got a clue what we were going to do hopefully it shall be fun.

I walked out the front door hesitantly, with Emmet's hand covering my eyes. I felt stupid, but somehow hopeful that this 'stag party' would be something to enjoy!

The journey wasn't as long as I'd expected. Emmet dragged me out of the car, still covering my eyes. We walked for a short distance then Emmet sharply let go. I glanced around seeing my usual vision. Of course, my stag party was in forks! In the woods, I wasn't surprised but I put on a happy face until Emmet said 'don't judge it yet, there are still some things for you to see'. So I sighed, and replied 'Okay, uh whatever'.

Edward darted off into the woods, with Emmet, Jasper and Carlslie following at a distance. Then in the long distance I saw Jasper give me a sign to come over. So slowly walking over, I started to run and then I phased. As I got there in my shape shifting image I saw a bonfire, snacks and baseball bats. I thought 'what the heck are the baseball bats for!' forgetting Edward could read minds he answered 'obviously a traditional baseball game! There's a thunder storm coming up shortly'. I laughed and nodded my head.

Nessie pov

Dearest darling Nessie,

Today you shall be my wife and I am overjoyed at the thought because you have been the best thing that has happened to me thought my life, I shall be your husband, your best friend and protector for as however long you wish to be, In a few hours the pain that I have from being away from you will be healed as I see you walking down the aisle upon your father's arm, so we can be Mr and Mrs Black in the future. Love you lots

All my Love,

Jake xxx

I had just finished reading Jake's letter as a knock banged upon my door, then I heard Aunt Alice say Nessie come on let's get you ready and rushed in and pulled me towards her humongous bathroom where mom and aunt rose where stood ready to get me ready for my wedding which was due to start within a few hours. I still had hold of Jacob's letter and my mom saw that I had hold of this letter that had been hand written and of course she knew who handwriting it was straight away is. She asked me 'what's that in your hand Ness?' and so I answered 'nothing' but before I had a chance to move it from my hand she had grabbed it out my grasp and herself, aunt Alice and aunt rose were reading Jake's letter. As I am a half human half vampire I can blush and so my checks had started turning red, they noticed after they had finished reading the letter and they all said in unison ' that's so sweet of him.'

Aunt Alice had started to say 'you know Ness, he really loves you and I know that you two will be as happy as your mum and dad are' but she stopped as my dad strolled in the room and he said to them all 'get a grip' and everyone just carried on getting all the things they needed to make me up for my wedding. I started to think of how I could get my own back on my dad but because he could read my mind he knew what I was thinking. He spoke to me saying ' think of everything you can Ness but you and I both know you will never get your own back on me' , of course I knew that so said to him ' if I was going to do anything I would but I want to be in one piece to marry my fiancé.'

Bella's pov

'Edward get out of here don't you have better things to do like going to check the piano or going checking on your son-in-law to be ?' I said to my husband he answered me by saying 'yeah I suppose just call me when you want me I'll hear you.' So once Edward was out the room myself, Alice and Rose all got started on Renesmee's hair and makeup so we could make her even more beautiful than she all ready is, Alice got started on her makeup and myself and Rose started doing her hair, I can't believe my daughter was getting married at the age of sixteen, yet because she was half vampire she grew at a incredible speed making her look about the same age as myself. After an hour of doing her hair and makeup Alice dragged her to her closet that no one apart from herself was allowed to go in for the past week after 2 minutes Alice came out and told us to close our eyes, so I closed them and I heard Renesmee's footsteps coming out from the closet, and then Alice excitedly spoke 'open your eyes'. There she was my daughter in a white wedding dress with a trailing skirt that followed behind her for a short length, the top half of the dress was designed to look like a corset that was neatly tied in a bow at the back, and she had lace over the skirt that flowed down to the floor. She looked beautiful; Jacob was the luckiest person alive to have her. I went over to her and gave her a big long hug her soft skin pressing against mine, the warmth of her body being passed on from her body to mine. I stepped back and said to her in a motherly tone 'You look really beautiful' and Rosalie and Alice agreed with me.

Nessie's Pov

It was time to gather my bridesmaid's into Alice's room so they could put on their blue handmade dresses which Aunt Alice had designed and made for them. First one to come out with it on was my mom she look so elegant and I knew dad would think the same as he loved mom in blue. She was followed by Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, then grandma Esme and finally followed by my best friend Leah Clearwater. They all looked so pretty the wedding was due to start in five minutes so Alice went and got the flowers from aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet's room, they were so beautiful the bridesmaids' were a small blue bouquet each and then mine came in a large blue and white bouquet. My father walked in and then he couldn't walk any father because he was mesmerised by how my mom looked she walked up to him swiftly and gave him a hug, his eye's then moved over to me and then he spoke in his velvet voice 'Nessie you look so wonderful' and I answered him by saying 'well the dress and make up was all down to Alice and my hair was mom and aunt rose so I guess I have to thank everyone for making my day special so far.'

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle first and stood in their position and then it was my turn as I heard the wedding march so I grabbed my dad's arm like my mom told me to and dad whispered 'don't worry Ness, he loves you and you look amazing.' I was almost half way there and still couldn't see Jake and then there he was staring at me with his big dark eyes, his jet black hair matching his suit, mouth wide open and then that was the moment I reached him. I whispered to him 'you like eating flies?' he laughed and replied 'you truly do look amazing, love you' and I replied 'love you to.

VOWs

We repeated after Uncle Emmet who was leading the service our vows and then it was time to exchange rings, I placed mine upon his finger then his upon mine and then there was the line I've been waiting to hear 'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.' Jake bent down as I reached up and we kissed as everyone cheered and then after uncle Emmet had made his usual gagging noise we stopped and swiftly made our way up the aisle as a married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice pov

'Thanks' Alice, you have made our day how can we ever thank you enough?' Jacob said to me with Nessie at his side. I answered 'we will have to see '

I couldn't believe how many compliments I was receiving off the guests Jacob and Renesmee had chosen to invite, firstly it was Edward and Bella, then the rest of my family, the Quileute's and then the different coven's we knew. Nessie had chosen to invite everyone who had helped fight against the voltouri when she was first born to show how much she respected them to do that to save her and her family. Nessie said to me that we should have a buffet at the party because not everybody would eat the food due to being vampires so took that into consideration and decided it would be best if we had a buffet so the human's could eat as much as they wanted.

As the party went on it was time for Nessie and Jake to cut their cake and then to take to the dance floor to have their first dance. The cake had been designed my Rosalie and Esme, it was a four storey cake with white and blue icing to go with the colour scheme. It had blue flowers placed on each tier over the white icing that covered over each layer. The first layer was fruit, the second was sponge, the third chocolate cake and the fourth was cookies. Nessie and Jake then strolled over to the Dance floor hand in hand and everyone gathered around the Dance floor to watch them have their first dance. Jake had his hands around Nessie's waist and she had her arm's placed around Jake's neck they looked so romantic, they had chosen to dance to a song if Edward had composed one upon his piano. It was a graceful song that had a nice flow to it just like the lullaby he had wrote for Bella but this wasn't a lullaby it was a perfect for their wedding dance. I had given the job of getting music to Emmet and Seth who had chosen all the latest tracks in the charts as well as some classic wedding songs that people would always have at weddings.

People started to leave as the day had passed and the next day was beginning it was 3am in the morning, Nessie and Jake were stood by the door thanking people for coming to their special day as they left for home. The only people now left were us Cullen's dotted about from place to place and then the wolves sat at one of the many round tables that had been covered in blue silk tablecloths, some of the wolves were half asleep while others were talking wide awake. Bella and Edward were in deep conversation with Esme and Carlisle, while Rosalie and Emmet were still on the Dance floor stepping form side to side in each other's Embrace. Then there was me and Jasper sat together watching everyone while Jasper had his focus on the newlyweds.

Rosalie pov

It was now official Nessie who I thought as my daughter was now married to the dog, in a way it's a good thing yet in another way it's a bad thing. The good thing is that those two love each other lots yet the bad reason is that he is a shape shifter who should be a vampire's worst enemy. I guess its Nessie's choice yeah? But it still doesn't grab my attention on why she picks Jacob of all people? She could have mysterious vampires who have brilliant talents, but she goes for the mongrel, the shape shifter.

It was time to tell Nessie where we had decided along with Jacob where they were going on their honeymoon; she would be so excited when she found out. I could tell that they were getting close to the room we were all sat in as I could smell Jake's awful scent, of course everybody would smell him a mile off who was in this house. Then Edward gave me a hiss, I forgot he could hear everything I thought, damn why does he have to have that power. Nessie and Jake walked in hand in hand and of course my sister Alice being Alice jumped up and gave them her present first, Nessie unwrapped Alice's perfectly wrapped silver boxed shape present to find that she had put a note into the box. Nessie read it out loud you'll find my present after everyone else's.'

Next Emmet who was sat next to me gave me a nudge and shouted to Jake and Nessie who were only stood two meters away from us, ours is next. SO I stood up and before I gave them their present I hugged Nessie and shook Jake's hand. I gave Jake the envelope and Nessie the red jewellery box, inside the envelope were two concert tickets for the both of them and inside the jewellery box was the Cullen crest just like mine that hung on a necklace. I said to her ' I know how much you admired mine when you were younger and thought you may like to have one' she replied ' thanks, I love it Jake will you help me put it on' and instantly the dog was helping her put it on. Esme and Carlisle stepped forward and handed Renesmee and Jake a box that had a purple bow placed on the front , Jake held the box while Nessie lifted the lid, inside was a key and a picture of a red porches ' Thanks grandma, grandpa I love it' Nessie screamed Jake already knew about that and had already thanked them. Next up was Bella and Edward, they just said to them 'We have decided that you and Jake should have the Cottage, but you won't be able to stay there for another week as we are making all the ceiling taller for you Jake.' Everyone laughed and then Jake spoke 'thanks Bella, Edward.'

Jake then turned to Nessie now it's time for my gift, he let go of her hand and pulled out a big fat white envelope, she ripped off the envelope egger to find what was inside, there was a letter on top that said 'read this when you are alone and so she tucked it under her arm, the next piece of paper wasn't paper it was card they were plane tickets, just like the one's Bella and Edward had for their honey moon. Then she turned to the following piece of paper it was a picture of a yot. Then she flung her arms around Jake with the document's still in her hand and gave him a kiss. It seemed to last for ages, but they had soon stopped as Emmet made his gagging noise at the side of him so I gave him a nudge in the ribs.

Nessie and Jake turned to everyone and said thank you and before they left Alice added that they will find their present of Jasper and Alice in the closet of Nessie's room at the their temporary house while their cottage was refurbished. Then they ran off to their temporary home.

Jacob POV

I had just run home with my wife, wow its strange calling her wife instead of Fiancée; it's a good feeling though. She laid next me upon our bed and I said to her 'we're alone now you can read the note' so spoke into my chest 'yeah we are alone finally I get some alone time with my husband.'  
She went and got the note from the dining room table, she still didn't know that we were going to be going to her Grandmothers Island, she would find out as soon as she came back. A few seconds later she came back and sat next to me so I put my arm around her as she opened the note, It read  
Nessie,

I am overjoyed that you want to spend your life with me as I have often pointed out and would respect all your wishes even those about starting a family. We have decides (myself along with your family) that for our honeymoon we can go to your grandmother's island Isle Esme just like your parents did.

All my love, your husband  
JAKE

She then gave me a kiss, pulled away and said to me 'I would love to have our own family, now I would like to get some rest, ready for our honeymoon'  
I then said 'let's see what Alice's present is first' then dragged her into our closet, there it was gift wrapped in purple wrapping paper with white flowers on just like her bridesmaid's dresses. Nessie asked me to unwrap the gift from Alice and Jasper, so I knelt down beside her and carefully undid the paper covering the gift. Under the gift wrap was a set of luggage sets and inside all of the luggage sets were new clothes for our honeymoon, which was due to begin in about 12 hours. Placed next t where the luggage lay was another present this time wrapped in a green tissue paper with a card attached. It was addressed to the married couple, Nessie opened the envelope, it was from Tanya and the rest of her family, she said thank you for inviting them to the wedding and hope that they should be very happy together. She then untied the tissue paper; inside was a silver photo frame that had a flower pattern on, the picture it held was of everyone who had helped save Nessie when she was first born. We placed it at the side of our bed and went to sleep.

Nessie POV

We had woke up after we had fallen to sleep, I was lay upon Jake's warm chest, his arms wrapped around me, so I snuggled into him more closely, his eyes then slowly opened and his eyes looked straight into mine 'morning, my beautiful wife, shall we get up so we can be alone without anyone around us.' I replied 'yes, I would love that, to be a place alone with you my handsome husband.'

We got up and walked into our closet, we had an outfit placed there of what Aunt Alice had chosen for us to wear on our travels to Isle Esme. Once we were dressed we went and cooked breakfast, I had just finished cooking breakfast when all my family walked in, and we ate our breakfast as Alice was setting the pictures from our wedding on the TV so we could see. My mom and dad talked to us about what we could do on isle Esme, while Emmet was talking to Jake about baseball. While Esme went and got the bags from our room and placed them into the car they were using to take us to the airport.

We got to the airport and gave everybody a hug, as they had called our flight for boarding, so we went to the airline worker and they let us go to the plane, we took our seats and saw that my family was waving us off. We were sat on the plane and then Jake woke me up as we were about to land, I can't believe that I had been asleep for the whole flight. Once we were in the taxi he asked me "did you have a nice sleep on the plane?" so I answered him "yes, but you should of woke me because I should be spending time with you rather than sleeping" he chuckled "I fell asleep to, love." We then arrived at the yot, the cab driver helped Jake place the luggage onto the boat and we set off. It was sunrise and we could see the shape of the island that was placed in the middle of the sun, we arrived at the shore 10 minutes later and ran with our luggage towards the house situated in the middle of the island. We unpacked and got changed into our swimsuits and decided to go down to the sea and play badminton on the soft white sand. We went for a swim and decided it was time to eat some food and ran to the house with Jake in wolf form while I carried his clothes back.

Edward POV

'Edward, stop thinking about her, I know you are' Bella told me in her caring voice, 'sorry, I just miss her so much and she's grow up so fast that in my head she's my baby girl not the grown up woman she looks and acts like' I replied. Bella looked up at me from where she was leant in the groove of my neck and said' I miss her to honey, but she is having fun living her own life with someone she loves and knows who will protect her and love her very dearly, yes she grew fast mentally and physically but in her beating heart and our still one she still grows.' Bella was always great at reassuring me and was about to thank her for it, until I saw what Alice had just seen, I lifted Bella of the couch and onto my back and ran to Alice's room with her. Once we were there I shouted everyone into Alice room, Emmet and Rosalie appeared then Carlisle and Esme, at once they were questioning why I called them, so I asked Alice 'do you want me to tell them what you saw or do you want to?' She replied 'No, I'll tell them' she paused then carried on speaking ' I have just a very strange vision, it is strange because I can see the whole wolf pack, everyone who was there when Nessie was first born that was on our side is there, this vision concerned Nessie and Jake.' I put my arm protectively around Bella to comfort her while Alice asked me to continue telling everyone the vision I started to say 'there will be a fight against the voltouri which all of the voltouri guard shall be involved in, it will be while Renesmee and Jacob are still on their honeymoon but it will include them and the fight will take place on the beach on isle Esme.' Once I had said this Carlisle started rubbing Esme's arm to soothe her Alice spoke again saying 'I can only see that none of our lives shall be lost but the voltouri's life shall' everyone was silent for what seemed to be forever, but then Rosalie broke the silence when she said 'We need a plan, how long have we got?'


	3. Chapter 3

Jake POV

It was our sixth day of being a married couple, we were having a wonderful honeymoon but I had a funny feeling something was going to happen soon and that thing wasn't going to be anything good. I decided to keep that of my mind now that I was going to wake my wife so she can have the breakfast I made, and then go snorkelling like we planned without her finding out so she wouldn't be worried about something that was probably nothing. I walked into our bed room to find that Ness was already woke, so I decided to go and sit on the bed, as I was walking over towards the bed she flashed me her gorgeous smile that I loved so much. Her white sparkling teeth showed, but that was nothing compared to her big chocolate brown eyes that gleaming and made my heart melt, I gave her a kiss and then said "Morning babe, how long have you been woke?" she replied "Morning hon., a couple of minutes, do you mind telling me what you have been cooking as it smells good, but you look so funny, in nothing but your boxers with an apron over you." I chuckled along with her because the truth was that I actually looked quite funny, I picked her up and started walking to the kitchen with her in my arms and told her that I had made pancakes, I placed her down on the chair and tucked her in, took the apron of me and sat down and tucked in. We both ate our share of pancakes (mine being the larger portion) then went to get changed, Ness was in her stripped pyjama shorts with a pink strappy pyjama t-shirt which Bella had obviously put in because she knew what Alice was like, and so she changed into her Jade green bikini, while I changed into so black swim shorts. I picked her up in a fireman's lift ran down to the sea with her and chucked her into the water, I swam out to her and helped put on the snorkel set after she had given me a few splashes and kisses.

After about an hour and a half we heard a boat coming towards the island, but it wasn't just one boat it was one large one and another medium size one, "We aren't expecting anyone are we?" Ness questioned me "no, shall we wait on the shore and see who it is?"I replied, she nodded and we headed onto the sand to see who was approaching. After about 5 minutes we saw the boats.

But we couldn't see who was onboard a few minutes later we could tell who it was, it was the Cullen's, the pack and everyone who was a witness against the voltouri 16 years ago. What was happening?

Edward and Bella came running over asking us if we were ok, I replied "yeah. But what you all doing here?" Carlisle came over and told us to go over to the house and they would tell us there.

Renesmee POV Me, Jake, Carlisle, Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jaz, Mom, Dad and the pack ran back to the house, while Aunt Rose and Uncle Em stayed with the rest of our 'friends'. Carlisle told us to sit down and they'd explain why they were here. I sat down on the couch with Jake to my left leaning on the arm while holding my hand, Aunt Alice on my right rubbing my arm while Uncle Jaz had his arm around her shoulder on her other side. Esme sat on the opposite couch with my mom, while my dad was pacing around the room and Carlisle went and leant against the wall to start explaining why they were here. He began, " After you left over the next few days we said 'thank you and goodbye' to all the guests, then your aunt had a vision" he paused taking an unnecessary breath, "her vision wasn't ...normal you could say as she was able to see both of you and the pack. There shall be a fight against the voltouri, everyone who bared witness to the voltouri 16 years ago shall be present, and there shall be lives lost but only those who fight with the voltouri." I looked up at Jacob to see his big brown eyes full of worry and knew I was seeing that and held my hand tighter, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em walked in and my attention switched to the as Aunt Rose started talking, "all we need to do now really is to teach you how to protect yourself better, we have around four days, am I right Alice?" Aunt Alice just nodded, then my dad chucked me a rucksack, 2they are some clothes which will be more suitable for you and Jacob to practice with us in, so I suggest you get changed so we can to teach you how to...fight." With that we both got up and made our way to the bedroom, I chucked Jake his clothes from the bag and could see all the worry in his eyes still there. I got changed and then asked "what are you worried about?" "You, I don't think you should fight and neither does your father." He replied, there was a moment of silence, "what? That's stupid, I'll be fine and how do you know that my dad doesn't? I stressed, "It's not stupid, I just don't want to see you go through pain or get hurt, it's dangerous and I asked you dad through my thoughts and he nodded." I stormed out of the room and back to the living room where everyone still was, Jake following close behind, I gave my dad an evil stare while thinking of mine and Jakes most recent discussion..

Bella POV

My daughter and Son-in-law had just walked back in wearing the clothes Edward had given them so they could train alongside us; of course we all heard their discussion about what was going to happen in the next few days. She gave Edward an evil glance as of course she had just found out that he didn't want her to fight, but although I didn't want to let her I knew I had to because she was just like me, she wanted to help just as I did when Victoria created the newborns.

I just told Edward she wouldn't get hurt and even Alice had seen that none of us would die or loose limbs, Jacob was just as protective as Edward at times. Finally Em broke the silence when he said "Come on, Let's train and teach this little monster how to kick voltouri ass," Renesmee chuckled and went and jumped on his back then whispered, "let's start, outside now" Me and Rose chuckled at their enthusiasm and followed them outside. Everyone came out and made a circle with a gap for the wolves that were phasing in the trees. That was everyone apart from Jacob, Paul and Leah, I wasn't going to bother asking why because I would find out off Edward later and I wanted Renesmee to be as skilful as possible. Carlisle told Emmet and Eleazar to show her some move, they showed her then told me and her to try what they had just done.

4 HOURS LATER

Edward Suggested that Renesmee and the wolves get some food and then some sleep, while everybody else goes to the mainland to hunt.

Jacob POV

Edward had suggested that all us wolves and Ness get some food and sleep while they go to the mainland, so that's what was happening we were in the house while they were swimming to the mainland, Ness was cooking with the help of her best friend Leah, who was now very friendly towards my wife as Leah told Ness first that she had imprinted and then they became very close from then on.

Me, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Collin and Brady were all in the living room watching a repeat of a recent game, I knew that Ness was still upset with me because she hadn't talked to me, or looked at me since we had the discussion of why I was worried. Since she was upset with me I didn't think she would be listening to what I was talking about so I asked everyone how I could get back into her good books,, Seth said "give her dome flowers or something, Paul suggested " Give her a night to remember" then burst out laughing along with Jared, Collin and Brady.

Embry Suggested "Put a note on her pillow," then Quil added "yeah, put something like, meet me by the tree, but get it as someone else want to talk to her not you," then Sam added onto that "take a blanket, pillows and some candles." Wow they were actually quite good ideas "thanks, I know what I am going to do now, if I'm not back by 3am you'll know where I am." Just as I'd finished talking, as on cue Leah called "Foods ready, get to the table" we all walked in and sat down, Leah brought in her own, Seth's, Brady's, Collin's and Jared's, while Ness brought her own, Sam's, Paul's, Quill's and Embry's. Everyone tucked in, everyone had realised no one had got mine and didn't dare speak, so I got up. Got my dish, sat back down and started eating my lasagne and chips. I finished along with everyone else and placed my dish in the sink like everyone else.

Nobody had spoken until Ness said "I'll wash up" as she got up she shop me a glance that wasn't exactly friendly so that everyone could see, Leah go t up and also offered to wash up. I mouthed to everyone who was still sat at the table 'upstairs now.' Once we were Upstairs, we went into the bedroom me and my wife were currently sharing, and asked who would write the note for me, no one volunteered so I asked Brady as Ness hadn't seen his hand writing, I gave him the piece of paper and the pen then told him to write;

Renesmee, Meet me by the tree with the funny shaped rock. Need to talk urgently, will be there at 11pm. BRADY

That would be good because she'd want to know what Brady need to talk about, we all went back downstairs and watched some more games on TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

I went upstairs to go to bed without having to face Jake, as I was still mad because he was just being so damn overprotective, won't let me fight and protect myself against something that is threatening me, my family, my friends and him, my husband, Jacob. Enough about that because I was going to sleep, wake up and train to fight and defend myself. I got my nightwear out of the drawer and noticed a not on my pillow it read;

Renesmee, Meet me by the tree with the funny shaped rock. Need to talk urgently, will be there at 11pm. BRADY

Why would Brady need to talk to me and urgently? I looked at the time on my mobile it was five to 11, just enough time to get there before Brady hopefully, I text Leah saying ' going out, Brady needs to talk urgently apparently.' I jumped out the window and started to run, I slowed when I was almost there. I thought how would Brady know about this place? It could be when he phased but Jake didn't phase he just sat out in his human form with Leah and Paul. How could he know? That's when it hit me Jake's scent was strong and fresh, I was about to run back when Jake came into view, walking towards me, he wrapped his arms around me and tears started pouring out my eyes, he picked me up and walked onto the blanket that was next to the odd shaped rock, put me down, then lay next to me and turned to face me.

He wiped away my tears with his oversized thumb and then spoke "I'm Sorry," more tears escaped my eyes while I told him "why are you sorry? It's me who should be sorry, you were thinking about me and I should have realised that sooner."He continued to wipe away my tears as I said that, but ended up cutting me off by kissing me, but this kiss was full of want and need. I pulled away so we could talk "Jake, we need to talk" he put his arm behind his back and pulled out two pillows and another blanket from behind him. I chuckle and he smiled, my favourite smile, the Jacob smile, it warmed me from the inside out, he lifted my head and placed a pillow under it then placed one under his own and then wrapped the blanket around us both.

He spoke first "I know at times I can be overprotective, but that's because I love and care about you and if you got hurt, I would blame myself and if you actually died, I couldn't live without you and I would be the blame for the deal of me and you. I'm Sorry" I took a big deep breath in to stop myself from crying, but didn't work and began to say between sobs "Jake, yes you can be overprotective at times... and I know it's because you care... and I love you for caring about me too and ... I'm like that about you it's just I don't say anything... because I know you'll be fine as I know you can protect yourself.. And I just want to be able to protect myself without you... trying to protect myself and you... I want to be able to protect me and you... you won't get hurt from trying to protect me alone, I'm sorry" we lay still for a minute until we heard a twig snap, a few shh's and a couple of giggles, I took a sniff in and smelt Jake's familiar warming scent and the easily recognizable scent of the pack "Get our her where I can see you" I called. Out they came looking slightly embarrassed while others were trying to hold back laughter. I stood up as Jake did, and walked over to Leah who was stood next to Brady, I placed my hand on their faces telling them to follow me. I walked back past Jacob then turned around to tell them all if I found any of them following us or listening to our convocation, they'll be patrolling with one less body part.

We ran to where they wouldn't hear us taking and first of all asked Brady "why did the note say that it was you who wanted to talk to me urgently?" he replied " Jake asked us all for ideas of how to get you to talk to him, so we all suggested him different idea's, the idea he chose was Embry, Quil and Sam's idea, Embry said a note, Quil said what to write on the note and Sam said to take a blanket and candles." " OK, but that doesn't explain the note" I told him "oh, Yeah, Sorry, Jake told me to write the note because you didn't know my handwriting, and so it would look more authentic "he replied, "Leah, when did you find out?" I questioned "I got your text and asked Brady why he wanted to talk to you and why he wasn't already gone and then I got let in on it. I was about to text you when Seth went and ran off with my phone, I ran to find you but I found out everyone else were also following in wolf form. I phased back, as did everyone else and next thing I knew I was being held back by Quil and Embry. Paul stood on a twig, Collin, Brady and Sam told him to shh, then I started to tickle Quil and Embry so they would let me go and they stared to laugh, Sorry" " It's ok both of you, Will you help me prank them all?" I asked mischievously "yeah, what's the plan?" they agreed.

Jacob POV

Ness had told Leah and Brady to follow her but no one else was to follow, they had ran off to somewhere out of hearing range they had been gone for at least twenty minutes now and there was no sign of them coming back any so I broke the silence that had lasted since they had gone by saying "why don't we head back to the house because I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon." They all nodded, I phased and everyone else did the same, as we neared the house we phased back, we entered and went and sat in the living room, nobody knew what to say so Paul decided to get up to turn on the television, there was another game on but I couldn't focus on the game all I could think about was my wife.

I want her soft, warm lips to touch mine, for me to feel that spark run through me and to know she's all mine, I wanted her caring arm's to wrap me into her embrace, I wanted to hear her say why she loved me and I wanted to tell her how much I love her. That's when I realised I hadn't noticed her come into the room, she walked over to me and sat on my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck, laid her forehead against mine and whispered "I love you." I smiled, she smiled back, I whispered back "I love you too" then she kissed me back, I leant in to kiss her again, she parted her lips, allowing me to have access into her mouth I genteelly sucked her bottom lip. Then regretfully pulled away, I knew she was tired, "your tired aren't you?" she shook her head then yawned, I chuckled "you really can't lie to me can you?" I asked, "No, no I cannot" she replied giving me a kiss, I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to our room. She changed into her pyjama's while I just undressed and slept in my boxer's, we got into bed she lied against me, her back against my chest, her feet pushed against my shins, her toes were frozen, I placed my arm around her, she held my hand while she place her other hand on my thigh.

Within five minutes she had fallen asleep and then another ten minutes of watching her sleep I felt my eyes going and decided I wouldn't light it as I wanted to dream of me and her, of the future.

I woke up next morning with my wife's head on my chest, her hair flowing behind her, one had placed upon my face and her other behind me place on my back. I had one hand on the bottom of her back and one hand placed on the pillow above her head, I saw her eyes flutter open to reveal those big faultless chocolate brown eyes stare up at me , she smiles at me and ten leans in to kiss me. Her soft, warm touched my lips, we pulled away "Should we get dressed and go downstairs?" I asked she nodded then gave me another kiss then got out of bed and went to the closet, I followed and she chucked me some clothes and pulled me to the shower. We showered together, I rubbed shampoo in her hair while she did mine, we dried off, got changed and went downstairs to find that none of the bloodsuckers had come back yet, we walked into the living room to find Sam and Embry asleep on the couch, Collin and Brady asleep on the floor, no sign of Leah, Seth and Quill, we heard a bang from in the kitchen then a whispered shout "Shit, that hurt" I chuckled quietly knowing it was Quill, I dragged Ness into the kitchen to find Quill jumping around. Ness asked Qui "where's Leah and Seth and what happened to you?" "Leah and Seth went and slept in the other room upstairs and I dropped the glass, fell over and placed my had on the cooker that's on and stabbed my hand with the knife."

Ness cleaned Quil's hand of the blood and by then it had healed, Ness go out a frying pan and asked me and quil how many eggs we wanted, Quil was having three as he had just eaten something but fancied having three eggs and I was having four with three pieces of toast. Ness cooked 7 eggs and place four pieces of toast in the toaster. She placed another two eggs in a microwavable dish and added milk, salt and pepper, then placed it in the microwave, she told us to go and sit down at the table and she would bring it in. I tried to help her but she just shooed me away, She carried the three plates in, Quil's with three fried eggs, mine with three toast with three eggs placed on top and one egg at the side and then her scrambled egg on one piece of toast.

We finished eating then I took her plate and went to wash it Quil had ate and washed his and then came to sit down, I passed my wife her hot chocolate and quil his, while I washed the plates. I finished and went to sit next to my wife, I placed my arm round her and she leant in close to me. We sat like that for another five minutes until Leah, Seth, Sam, Embry and Colin strolled in casually, they were all in their pyjama's still and came and sat at the table alongside us, Leah sat next to Ness then Seth next to his sister, Collin then Brady and then Sam sat next to quil.

"Morning all you sleepy heads" Ness chuckled; I smiled "is no one else back yet?" Seth asked, I shook my head then the phone rang, Ness ran and got it, then came back without the phone "That was my dad, he said they are saying out until late tonight so they will start training tomorrow morning at 9am sharp" everybody just nodded.

"We should do something together today seeing as it's just us lot" Leah suggested, "Yeah, maybe we could go snorkelling, then have a picnic, chill on the beach then play some games before everyone gets back" Ness added. "Good idea, shall we all get dressed then" Seth asked, nobody spoke and got up and started to walk off until my wife asked "where's Paul?" I hadn't seen him this morning, " he wasn't in the lounge when we got up" Sam said, "he wasn't upstairs before" Seth said, Ness ran outside and I followed, "see if he's in wolf form" I ran behind a tree, stripped down leaving my clothes in a pile, then phased, that's when I heard it, his thoughts, those thoughts about my sister, "come back to the house Paul" I thought and then phased back, got dressed again and went over to where Ness was stood. "He was in wolf form, thinking about my sister, and I told him to come back to the house."


	5. Chapter 5

JACOB POV

Paul strolled out from the trees wearing a pair of shorts, "where have you been?" Seth asked, "Just been out thinking and exploring really" Paul replied, "I don't really want to see images of my sister like that in my head" I blurted out, Ness dragged me back "well let's just forget about that then Jacob, right Paul we said we were going to go snorkelling, then have picnic, then chill on the beach then play some games before everyone comes back, you up for it?" Ness said, I sighed while Paul agreed he was up for it.

Everyone went and showered and got dressed while I and Ness got the stuff together, I ran and got 8 pairs of snorkels while Ness went and got something we could carry the food down in. I walked into the kitchen to find her next to a very large box that was empty. She was buttering bread, I went up behind her and wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and kissed her ear, she turned to face me after putting the knife down kissed my lips, pulled away then laid her head against my chest whilst she gave me a proper hug. We let go of each other and I helped butter more bread, we placed ham on some, cheese on some and chicken on the others, we had made about 40 sandwiches. Ness walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a large bag a potato chips and shoved them into the box alongside the foil wrapped sandwiches, once we had finished putting all the food and drink in we placed a few blankets over it and then on top of that the snorkels, I carried it into the lounge to wait for everybody. Leah came down and sat on the couch opposite us, and then Seth and Paul came down together, five minutes later Sam came down, then another few minutes after him Collin and Brady came. "Right let's head down to the beach, with that we all walked down to the beach, laid the blankets down then placed the box on top of them. We all got our snorkels on and everyone apart from Ness ran into the sea, she took of her shorts and ran to us in her blue and white stripped bikini.

We saw all the exotic fish and went to dry off, we ate the food and just chilled on the beach for another hour and a half, I laid on my side with my wife's back against me, my arm protectively around her just sat listening to everybody talk about what they did while we on our honeymoon up to where they came. Ness sat up, "Right, I think it's time to play a game" She said, Paul suggested we have a game of strip poker to which everyone agreed.

Once we finished strip poker we made our way back to the house and then went to bed. I had just woke up so I took a shower, got changed and went down to my family and friends, my father and mother were the first to greet me at the bottom of the stairs. They each gave me a hug and told me grandma had made me some breakfast, I ate my breakfast and walked into the lounge to sit with my family, they were watching some reality TV program, my mom and dad weren't there so I asked "where's my parents?", "they have gone down to the beach ad your dad didn't want to hear certain people's thought," Alice replied. I chuckled and I just sat there deep in thought as I didn't have to control certain thoughts as my father wasn't around to hear them clearly. I was thinking about My Jacob, how he has been there for me all my life from the moment I was born, to growing up, to becoming my boyfriend, my fiancée and now my husband. I thought about what we had been doing on honeymoon before I was suddenly broke from my thoughts by the one, the only Jacob placing his soft warm arm around me, and kissing my cheek. I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder, and he placed his head on top of mine. Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul and Sam all walked in and sat down on the floor, Leah came and sat next to me; Grandma walked in with Grandpa with plates of food and gave them to everyone apart from the vampires and me. They ate quickly and just as I was about to fall asleep again, Uncle Emmet picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and carried me outside, of course everyone knew it was time to train and followed us out. We ran down to the beach to where my parents and friends were, I was told how to use my power to my advantage, I was taught how to go for a kill and what not to do. At 11pm I started yawning and Grandma suggested we call it a day and get some rest, we went back to the house while all the vampires went to hunt again to gain more strength, I went upstairs and got in the shower, I was soon joined in the shower by my husband who turned me to face him and kissed me very passionately, this turned out into a make out session, I pulled away and asked "What's that for?", "Did you not like it ?" Jake replied, I placed my hand on his check and told him "Of course I liked it because it was you, but I was wondering was there a reason behind it," "I too enjoyed that and it seems like we hardly get any time together like before because of this and I miss it just being me and you" Jake replied. "Well so do I, so how about we go on another honeymoon once all this is over so we can have a proper honeymoon without any interruptions" he kissed me again so I took that as a yes. We got out the shower once we had washed, got changed and went to bed; I had a dreamless sleep as I slept with my husband's arms around me. Renesmee POV

In The past 4 days all we have done is train, eat and sleep, me and Jake have not been able to have any alone time, we haven't been able to actually talk properly either. We have brief convosation's while eating and then just before bed but get told to shut it and go to sleep my certain vampires. Now it is the actual day we are going to face the Italian scum as certain people call them, we would have to battle them much to my grandpa Carlisle disappointment as he did not like violence and to kill people even sadistic vampires.

We were all stood on the beach some ready to fight some of them eager to get it over and done with and some who actually wanted to kick some voltouri ass (cough...Emmet...Cough) and then there were those who did not really want to fight even though they knew the outcome and the last of everybody were those who didn't want certain people to fight E.G Jacob and my father imperticular for me, Uncle Jaz for Alice e.t.c. We could hear them coming they would be here within the next few minutes.

Jacob's hand tightened around my waist, I looked up into his perfect dark brown eyes and saw all his emotion's, I saw pain, sadness and hope. He say me look up and looked down at me, I leant up to kiss him and he leaned down and then his soft full warm lips touched mine, we pulled away at the same time, smiled and I wrapped both arms around him so we were hugging and he did the same. Our faces facing the way we heard them coming.

They all arrived and stood facing us like they did all those years ago when I was a child, Aro was first to speak, "Hello, long time no see," I shuddered at the sound of his voice, "Hello, what exactly for you to come here and start a battle between the both of us?" Grandpa politely said, "Well you see, my dear friend, dear Renesmee has married one of those werewolves and therefore we have all agreed the couple should be killed" Aro spat. I looked into Jake's eyes which were filled with worry, sadness and pain again placed my face against his warm chest as I could not stand to look at any of the faces of the voltouri, Jake placed his head on top of mine so his check was face down on my head.

"They have done no wrong, they are two people who love each other, who got married to symbolize their love for one another," Grandpa said back, "We see the wrong in that now let's just end this" Aro shouted, with that everyone let go their lovers, and got into pattern, in front was all the male vampires minus Grandpa, then behind them were the human shape shifters, then all the female vampires, at the very front was the people whose talents were good in battle. As our side and the voltouri started to run towards each other, I heard the ripping of clothes which was those of the shape shifters when they transform into wolf form.

I ran forward and saw Jane was coming towards me, since there was double the amount of us than them, they was just less than enough for two against one, Zafrina was not being targeted my anyone so she came over to help me, she ran behind Jane and jumped on her back, I grabbed Jane's arms and pulled them off, Zafrina got her head and ripped it off together we dissemble her body and threw it into the fire close by. My mother and Alice had just finished off Demetri, my father and nauhel were fighting Alec, Alice and Jasper were fighting with Heidi, Jacob and Seth had just pulled Felix's head off, I then saw two of the wife's coming towards me and Zafrina, Emmet and Rosalie running close behind, each getting an arm and pulling that off, while me and Zafrina ripped of their head and dissembled the rest of the body.

Over on the far side was a group of vampires from our side fighting Aro, Caius, Marcus and their body guards,, soon they were dead and the battle nearing the end.

ONCE THE BATTLE HAD JUST FINISHED

I ran to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his warm furry neck, I pulled away and kissed his nose, he then licked my check and I started to giggle, my mom ran over to me with my dad, they had a large bag with them, my mom hugged me while my dad gave Jake the bag, I now knew what was in there, All the wolves ran into the trees to change, Jake was the first out and ran up to me, picked me up and twirled me around, he then set me down on my feet and gave me a kiss I had been longing for ever since the battle began. We pulled away just before Alice and Jasper got to us, Alice gave me a hug whilst Jasper gave Jake a hand shake, the happened when Rosalie and Emmet cam over apart from Rosalie didn't touch Jake she just nodded, Emmet gave Jake a man hug/shake (you know what they do). My Grandparents came over whilst Jake went to the pack, gave me a hug and told me to go and see the pack.

I went over and saw that Leah had a scratch from her neck to her back, I hugged her and asked her would she be ok, she said she'll be healed within the next hour, I smiled a smile of relief just before I was bombarded with hugs from Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

I had hugged everyone who was on our side; nobody was killed just as Alice had seen, I hadn't seen Embry, and so I went over to my husband and the pack and asked "Have you seen Embry?" I was worried, everybody shook their heads, Jake just stripped and transformed in front of everybody, he started to run off towards the woods and soon all of them were in wolf form to find out, they ran towards the woods following, my father obviously knew what was going on and had started to follow them, my mother came over to me and we ran together following our husbands.

There we saw a four of the voltouri wives, my father had one so my mom went to help, then Quil, Leah and Seth had another, Sam, Paul and Collin had the third and then Jacob and Brady had the last. I ran over to where Jacob was fighting the fourth wife and helped rip her apart, my dad had started a fire and had chucked the pieces that had been flung across the floor into it, I picked up the pieces also and chucked them in whilst everybody phased back.

I ran over to Embry, who was injured, I could see he had broken leg, I told my dad to go get Carlisle and just after he left everybody came back , a minuets later my dad was back with Grandpa and in his hand was a blanket, I stood up with tears starting to escape because I could see he was in pain, Jakes arms wrapped around the top of my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist, Grandpa put the blanket over his manly bits so he could phase back, he phased and you could tell by the look on his face he was in a great deal of pain. I hid my face by turning to face Jacob's chest, next thing I knew Jacob picked me up and started to walk back to the house, once we reached the house I figured why he had picked me up to walk back because I heard Embry yelp in pain and him cursing words that would be inappropriate for children.

He sat down in the one space left on the couch and patted his lap for me to go sit on; I sat on, and leant my head against his shoulder, while he had his head on top of my head. I soon fell asleep, and was woke when Jake picked me up to take me upstairs, we were on the stairs when I awoke and my eyes, the eyes Jake imprinted on me through started at his, that had big dark circles around.

"Sorry to wake you, beautiful" Jake whispered softly to me, "I'd be woken up anytime just to see your handsome face" I replied back, that's when he gave me my favourite smile the Jacob half smile, my heart melted, it was a good job he was carrying me because I would have gone weak at the knees and wouldn't of been able to walk any further.

He sat me down on the bed and asked me what I wanted to sleep in, I was sick of wearing what Alice had packed for me, "Can I one of your tees because I'm sick of what Alice packed" I asked, "You look very sexy in those but I think you are very very sexy in one of my tees" He grinned back, he went into the closet and I ran to the closet as my strength had came back, I wrapped my arms around his muscular waist, he turned around with the tee in hand and placed his arms around my waist also.

He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his hips, and pressed our foreheads together, we exchanged short loving kisses, then I unwrapped my legs and he put me down I took off my top and pants, then Jake gave me his tee and I put it on. Whilst I did that he took off his clothes so he was just in his boxers, I could see his perfect body, yet that wasn't as warming as his face, scooped me up and I started laughing, he chuckled along with me.

He chucked me on the bed climbed on top of me and started to tickle me, "Stop, Stop, Jake Please" I giggled, he still carried on I screamed playfully , "Stop it, please... please" I laughed, as I finished saying that Seth , Brady and Collin burst through the door. I looked into jakes eyes and we just burst out laughing at them so much we fell on the floor, we eventually stopped and asked them why they came bursting through the door.

Seth said they heard me scream and asking to stop but it carried on and they thought that my husband was hurting me, again me and Jake burst out laughing again whilst chasing them out the room, I yawned and as always he saw that I was tired and pulled me to the bed, he pulled me towards him and I fell asleep with my husband stroking my hair with one hand and his other hand cupped my hip.

Jacob POV

Last night I had my wife sleep in my arms just as I had wanted her to, she was still asleep when I awoke the scent of her filling my nose, made me smile. I decided to watch her beautiful peaceful face whilst she slept, after half an hour of watching her she awoke, yet she hadn't opened her eyes, "stop watching me sleep Jacob" she told me, I chuckled "How do you know I'm staring at you?" I questioned her, she paused a second before going on "I've know you since I was born Jacob do you not think I wouldn't know that your eyes look at me when I'm asleep?" she replied, "true, true but your just so good to look" I told her. "Well Jacob, I hate to admit it but you distract me all the time with those eyes" Ness said as her big chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, I kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, neck, shoulder until she pulled my face up and pressed her full warm lips against mine.

We stopped as my wife's stomach started to rumble, I picked her up and placed her down on her feet I went and put a pair of sweats on while Ness put a bath robe on. We walked down stairs hand in hand to the kitchen where Bella had just put out two bowls of cereal, she told us that they were ours and asked what we wanted to drink I asked for water while Ness asked for Orange, we sat at the breakfast bar and ate our breakfast.

When we went into the lounge, Edward told us that our flight was booked in two days time while theirs leaves tonight at 9pm, for the rest of the morning we stayed in the living room chilling, we went upstairs to change at three o'clock so we could go down to the beach along with everyone, before they left.

7pm – me and my wife said our goodbye's to everyone and then waved them off as they went to the mainland by boat, Once they were off, I kissed Ness on the lips which ended up being broken, then she dragged me into the trees, nobody can see us here she told me and we had a fill make out session, until we pulled away to go back to the house.

I got in a lay down on the couch that I hung off on and dragged Nessie's arm so she could lie with me, my thoughts were able to just be about her and I was able to think about her freely as her mind reader father was not around to listen to them. I was thinking about what had happened in my life since she was born, how once she was born I got my happy ever after, she made my life worth living, to see her smile at me as she grew. How I was her husband and she was my wife, when I watched her walk down towards me, in her gorgeous dress that could never compare to her beautiful face, holding onto Edward's are so she wouldn't fall.

The way her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider, when our eyes met when she saw me standing there for her, our honeymoon, the battle and now. I broke from my thought's when I asked my wife "what are you thinking about?", she turned her whole body so she was facing me, then place her hand on my cheek, she showed me that she was, hungry, hungry for food but mostly hungry for my kiss. I chuckled at the last part and crushed my lips against her, we kept sharing little kisses until Ness's stomach let out a loud rumble, we both got up and made our way to the kitchen, Esme had made us some lasagne before they had left, so we heated it up and placed it into the microwave.

Once we had eaten we cleared away, and washed up, then made our way upstairs towards the bedroom. Once we got in there I switched television on while Ness had a shower, she came out with a towel wrapped round her head and one around her body going down to her knees. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, kissed her, then pulled away to go and have a shower myself. Once I had got out the shower I put a fresh pair of boxers on and went to snuggle up in bed with my wife.

Renesmee POV

We had packed everything into our suitcases and were at the airport; I sat next Jacob with my head on his chest, his arm around me and holding my hand with his free arm. We had checked our luggage through and were waiting for the flight company to announce we can board the plane. After another 10 minutes wait they announced that we could board the plane, we stood up and took each other's hands again, and went to get on the plane

BACK IN SEATTLE

We had just got our luggage out of Seattle airport and went outside to see Jared and Kim with their new addition, we walked over to them quickly and said hello, Jake man hugged Jared while I hugged Kim, while being careful to not squash little Olivia, Jake said to Kim that he would hug her when she had arms free. My parents had told me to go to see the pack and elders in la push before coming home, so that's why Kim and Jared came, We went over to Jared's car, Jake and Jared in the front and Me, Kim and Olivia in the back.

Kim and I were chatting about her pregnancy, Olivia was 2 days old, she was the spits of Kim, she was gorgeous, she said "I told Jared to go help, but he wouldn't because he had a feeling that I was going to end up giving birth but I didn't until everybody but you two were home" we went on and on until we got to Sam and Emily's place, we got out the car and went inside, everyone of the pack was there, their imprints (apart from those who hadn't yet) and some of the elders.

Billy rolled over to me and Jake and asked us how the honey moon went, we said fine until these turned up, but it was a good job they did or else we wouldn't be here to tell the tail. After we had talked for an hour altogether, we decided that the females would go down to the beach, while the Male's stayed here.

We all sat down on the picnic blanket we took, I was sat next to Rachel who was 5 months pregnant with her and Paul's third child, and Emily, we had not taken any of the kids out because, we wanted to chat about some things. Emily was the first to ask a question, "So did you?" she asked, of course we knew what she was on about, "yes, but we used protection" I replied. "Why, your married now," Rachel questioned, "well me and Jake had a discussion a while ago that we didn't want to have children until we had been married for at least 4 months" everybody nodded as they understood what we wanted to do, "I understand you know, I would of thought that my brother wouldn't be like that and be logical, you have changed him for the better Ness" Rachel told me, I smiled and hugged her around the shoulder's.

"Enough about me, what have I missed about you lot?"I asked excitedly, "Has anyone told you that Bradley phased?"Emily asked me, I shook my head, "Well Jess got kissed by a few lads, Bradley doesn't like and Jess didn't want them to kiss her and Brad got quite angry when he got home, Sam knew it was going to happen, so they went into the woods" Emily told me, "sorry, to hear that" I replied.

"well, me and quil...we're getting married" Claire announced, everyone started smiling, and got up to give her a hug, she hadn't told anyone, once we had all sat back down Leah asked "When and how did he propose?" "Well he did it last night, he took me out to the cliff top where had a mat, with candle light all around it then he got down on one knee and just asked me."

We just went talking about everything that had happened, when out of know where popped out wolves, they didn't half scare them all; I knew they were coming because I could hear them. I laughed when they went back behind the trees to change, they all came back in their pants without their top and cuddled up to their partners, the only one without one there was Kim, but we all soon realised when Jared came walking down with the pram and all the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 =Renesmee

All the children sat down alongside their parents, Sam and Emily's children, Jessica (12), Bradley (16) and their twin boys Jack and Lewis (8) sat with them. Rachel and Paul's children, Liam (10) and James (6) sat between me and Rachel, and then Jared and Kim's children Aimee (11) and Lauren (6) sat down at the sides of them while Kim held Olivia.

Everybody looked so happy, Brady was sat next to Jessica whom he had imprinted on and Jason went and sat next to Leah, Paul next to Rachel, Sam next to Emily, Quil next to Claire, Jared next to Kim and Jacob next to me. We stayed there talking for another 3 hours, everybody who had children younger than 10 had left an hour and a half ago, I eventually said "I think it's best if we get off because we need to unpack still" Jacob nodded in agreement and got up, he pulled me up and we said goodbye to everyone.

We ran back to the house seeing as we didn't have a car, we got into the house and hugged everyone, we sat down on the couch and I let out the biggest yawn I had ever done. Grandma and Jake saw and looked at each other, "I think you best get to bed Ness" Grandma said, "Okay, are mom and dad at the cottage or do I need my key?" I asked, "Nope, all you need is Esme and me; remember how we were on about asking Esme to build us a house... Well I asked her and she said she wouldn't say no" Jake said.

"So you get your own place, your own privacy, do you want to see? Grandma asked, "Yes thank you" I said giving her and Jake a joint hug, Jake went and phased and we all ran, well me following Grandma and Jake. We got to the edge of the border line, that didn't really matter towards Cullen's now but did if another vampire that wasn't a Cullen crossed it that vampire would be in trouble. The house was there right in front of us hidden in the trees with a path leading out so we could drive to it, the house was two floors tall, the front of the house had a porch all along, which had a swing big enough for two, Upstairs I could see there was a balcony all along the front of the house which was decorated with flowers and decorative railings.

It looked amazing from the inside I couldn't wait to see the inside, Grandma was already stood at the front door alongside Jake, and I walked towards the door slowly as I was just purely amazing at how the front of the house looked. As I walked through the door, I saw that we were in the cloakroom, to left of the room was a door and another door that was on the right hand side, I took off my shoes and walked through the door on the left hand side. As I walked in I saw that this was the living room, it was massive and had four couches, a very large flat screen television and a coffee table in the middle. The couches where a red leather, the walls were a deep red colour, the fire was on the wall, with white stones in it, the floor was carpeted with a black carpet on one wall was a picture of me and Jake on our wedding day when we were dancing together (our first dance).

I yawed then said "This is amazing so far, but can I look at the rest tomorrow, I am so tired?" Grandma nodded and told us she'll give us a tour, just ring her when we want her to come, then she was out the house in a flash. Jake picked me up bridal style and took me upstairs; on the bed was some clothes I didn't take anything else in as I was so tired. I got changed and fell straight into a dreamless sleep.

Jacob 

**3 months later**

"Bye, see you all next week" Ness said as we left them in the Airport, we were flying to England, for our second honeymoon due to the last one being crashed by the voltouri. We were staying in London, for a week, we were staying at the Lanes borough a st Regis Hotel, near Buckingham Palace for 3 nights and then in Grange St Pauls hotel near St Pauls cathedral for other 3.

OFF THE FLIGHT (IN LONDON)

We were at our first hotel, the Lanes borough a St Regis; we had seen Buckingham palace and the changing of the guards there. We went and had our dinner at TGI Fridays then went to the room to watch some television and other things.

THE NEXT DAY

Today we were going shopping on Oxford street one of Alice's favourite things to do, good job she wasn't here or else she wouldn't let us leave. We bought some souvenirs for some of our family.

We bought;

Paul and Rachel some thing's for their children and baby that was due in just less than a month's time

Carlisle and Esme some painting's of London form the 1600's

We bought all the women a handbag and all the men a wallet, we also got the children younger than 10 a pencil case with pens and pencils in

THE LAST DAY

Today was out last day in London, we had packed nearly everything that we had brought and had got whilst in London. We had enjoyed our time here and decided it was time to go back because we missed everyone and Ness wanted to be there for Rach when she had her baby. Also Rebecca was coming back to live in La Push because her boyfriend had gotten tribally injured and couldn't surf again, she them both and their 2 children Harry (7) and Jack (4) were coming back to live in La Push with us all.

We were going to the London Eye today to go on then we were going to go and have some lunch in Little Frankie's near Trafalgar Square, then going back to the hotel, finishing packing then going to the airport to go back home.

We had just got into the capsule for the Eye, it started going around, it was so slow, but we still got to see everything that we had already seen in our week here. Once we got off, we got on an open top bus and went to Trafalgar Square, and went to Little Frankie's, we sat down were Ness was getting eyed up by our waiter, I had order a large coke while Ness had order the lemonade. We order our food and waited for it to arrive, so we sat holding hands until he came with our food. He places my full English breakfast with extra toast in front of me while he placed Ness' BBQ chicken wrap in front of her. Once we had finished eating we shared the Godfather desert which was warm chocolate brownies, crunch chocolate malt ball, red berries, cream, ice cream, toffee and chocolate sauce and toffee crunch.

We paid then got the tube back to our hotel; once we got back we finished off packing, checked out and got a taxi to the airport.

Jacob

**JUST LANDED**

We collected our luggage and headed to Jacob's car, we drove back to our house, and we unpacked everything and went to my Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's house. Alice, Jasper, Grandma and Seth were there, we said hello to them all and explained what we had done that was interesting, after we had been talking about London, I asked "Where's everyone else?" Grandma replied "Your Grandfather is working, you mother and father are out hunting somewhere along with Rose and Emmet.

Jasper, Seth and Jacob put the game that had been played last night on, so I asked Alice and Grandma to come back to our house because I wanted to talk to them. We ran back to mine and Jake's house, I wanted to talk to them about how my mom found out she was pregnant with me, they told me that she found that Alice had packed the pads for her but she was due on a few days before she found out that Alice had packed them. Also she found a bump and she was having dreams about a child, they also asked me why I was asking them this, I told them that I was just wondering because I and Jake were thinking about trying for children of our own.

Alice said "when you were on your first honeymoon we thought that you would come back pregnant but obviously not and now that you have told us why you have not gotten pregnant before now really," Grandma just smiled at me, we turned the television on, but five minutes later, Jake, Jasper and Carlisle came in and stood behind their wives. We asked where Seth was and we were told he went back home to see him mom, after another five minutes Grandma, Grandpa, Jasper and Alice went back to their home, Jacob walked into the kitchen so I followed him curious as to what he was doing.

I should have known what he was doing, making food, he had gotten out the wok and a pan, he turned on the tap and filled half of the pan with water, I asked him "What you making? He turned to face me once he had put the water on the stove and told me "Chicken Chow Mein," I walked over to the fridge and got out, a carrot, an onion, a pepper and a clove of garlic.

Jake cooked the noodles and then cooked all the ingredients and mixed them all together he passed me a bowl of chow mien and took a bowl through for himself, he passed me a fork and set a bag of prawn crackers in the middle of us both. We ate and then went and put our bowls into the dishwasher, Jake then unexpectedly picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room chucked me on the bed, and started to kiss my neck. I quickly pulled his head up so he would just kiss me on my lips quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapetr 8 = Renesmee

I woke up next morning to find I was in the Bed alone, I slipped on one of Jacob's tee's that was on the floor, I walked out of our room and figured Jake might be downstairs, until I saw him stood at the door to the spare room, I waved for me to come towards him. He pulled me inside and sat me on his lap, I "what were you in here for?" I asked him, "well you know the talk we had a while ago about starting a family, I was thinking a maybe... well" Jake said nervously, "if you're trying to say about trying for our own kids now then, yes Jake I want to, I'm ready and I think you're ready too" I told my husband.

He leaned forward to kiss me, we kissed a few times, then leaned our foreheads together, we stayed like that for a while then I asked "If I was pregnant now what names would you want", he paused for a minute thinking about it and then spoke "for a boy I say... Joe for short and for a girl... Aimee," as soon as he said this, my face pulled into a huge smile, "you like them, huh?" Jake asked me, "I don't just like them, I love them imagine now if we had children and their names being Joseph Black or Aimee Black, how gorgeous do them name sound" I replied, "glad you like them" he laughed. The kissed me again.

We stood up together and went to our room, we got changed together once I had my bath and Jake a shower, and once we were dressed we walked downstairs hand in hand. We walked into the lounge, Jake sat down and I went to the TV on, just as I went to sit down the house phone rang so I went and answered it, it was Paul he told us to meet them at the hospital as Rachel's water had broke. I told Jake and we got into our car and drove to the hospital.

Once we were at the hospital we went to the maternity ward were we asked the receptionist where she was, they got a nurse to show us the way, they knocked on the door and said that "Jacob and Nessie and here" Paul told them to let us in, Jake went over and sat with Paul, whereas I went over to Rach, we said hello to each other and started to talk about the names they had chosen.

4 HOURS LATER

"Come on Rachel, one big push" the doctor said, and with that she gave on big push and we welcomed their new addition Charlotte Abbie Meraz, she was the spitting image of her mother, she was gorgeous. Rachel held her in her arms, while Paul sat on the edge of the bed with his arm around his wife, both of them looking down at their new baby. I thought it was a perfect picture, so I got camera out my bag and took a few pictures of them like that, "do you want to hold your daughter, daddy?" Rachel asked Paul, he nodded and held her in his arms whilst walking around the room rocking her a little from side to side.

I handed Jake the camera to take some pictures of them both whilst I went over to Rachel, I gave her a hug, congratulated her and sat down, and we talked about how she was feeling. Then unexpectedly she asked "So have you and Jake talked about what you said down at the beach" "yeah, I woke up this morning alone in the bed so I figured he'd be downstairs but as I came out he was stood looking into the spare room closest to our room just staring into it, so I joined him and we sat down in there and said that we thought we were ready and we came up with two names" I replied, "Tell me these names then sis," she smiled widely "for a girl we said Aimee and for a boy Joseph"

"They really are gorgeous name Ness," Rach told me, "well I didn't say them, I asked Jake and he said both of them and I just thought they were perfect for our own children" I said, Rach looked at her brother and as I looked up I saw him and Paul grinning like Cheshire cats at us both, I chuckled and turned back to Rach, "Who knew my brother would pick names like that, I would of thought he would of used names like 'Punjab' like he did with his pet worm when we were little" as soon as Rachel said that I couldn't stop laughing at that, he had a pet worm.

Jacob

"Why are you laughing?" I asked Ness, "You...had...a ...pet worm?" She replied between laughs, "Yes I did, there's nothing funny about that" I told her. "Sorry, man but I have to agree with her, it's funny imagining you as a kid with a pet worm" Paul told me while walking over to me, "Ok then, I'll get you later Ness" I seductively told my wife, she chuckled and carried on talking to Rach, "You want to hold your niece?" Paul asked, I nodded and held my newborn niece.

I couldn't stop thinking of how soon I wouldn't be holding my niece but my own baby that I and Ness had created, to watch our children grow. I didn't know how long I had been holding Charlotte, but when I looked up I noticed that my dad had come in and was talking to Paul. I walked over to Ness and Rach as they were still talking, "Jake, why don't you stop hogging charlotte and let your own wife have a hold" Rachel told me, I handed her to Ness giving her a kiss on the cheek and then ruffling Rachel's hair. I walked over to dad and Paul and started talking to them, after five minutes I saw Ness staring at me, so I mouthed 'what' to her, ' bring your dad over' she mouthed back, so I brought my dad over to her and Rachel, "So you going to hold your granddaughter dad?" Rach asked dad, "Wouldn't miss it" Ness passed her over to dad and then came next to me as my stomach rumbled.

She laughed "you coming to get some food husband" she questioned "only if you are wife" I replied using the same style of sentence she had used. "Anybody else want any food?" I asked everyone, "I've just eaten" Dad replied, "I'm not hungry but I know you are Paul go with them, my dad's here go" Rachel ordered Paul and with that me, Paul and Ness went to get some food.

Since none of us wanted to eat in the hospital restaurant we went to a restaurant near the hospital which was in walking distance, me and Ness ordered pasta while Paul ordered Fish and Chips, we ordered another two bowls of large chips between us all. Once we had eaten, Ness offered to go and get Liam and James from Bella and Edward's cottage, me and Paul went back to Rach and saw that Billy was still holding Charlotte. While Rachel had fallen asleep, we walked in a dad whispered "I told her to get some sleep, here Paul" and gave charlotte back to Paul.

I had to admit that when Paul first imprinted on Rach I didn't like it because of his anger problems, but Rach had tamed the beast that Paul once was, he was a great husband and father. I was actually proud to call him my brother in law now; we had become great friends and got on a lot better nowadays.

Renesmee

I went to pick up my nephew's from my mom and dad's cottage; they wouldn't live there much longer because in a month's time they were moving to Canada because of how young they all look. Liam sat in the front seat while James was sat in the back, they were very quite apart from the odd question, the last question before we got out the car was "are you going to be staying in the room with us for a bit and then take us home" "no me and uncle Jake are going home once I have taken you in and then your dad will take you home" I replied.

They nodded and took the bag with all the things they had made with my mom and dad with them, once we got to Rachel's room we knocked and entered, James ran up to where his mom was and jumped up on the bed, while Liam casually walked in beside me. James gave his mom a big hug and then handed her the bag with all the things they had made, after ten more minuets me and Jake said goodbye to everyone and made our way home.

Once we got home, Jake sat on the couch while I went to the kitchen; I got a bottle of wine and two wine glasses and took them into the lounge. I put them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and cuddled my husband. He poured us both drinks and handed me a glass,


End file.
